


Jon Snow's 1st chapter from WoW

by rbfmca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbfmca/pseuds/rbfmca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the official chapter, this is my interpretation of what will happen next with Jon Snow. I would not read this of you aren't all caught up with the books. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Snow's 1st chapter from WoW

The first thing Jon felt when he woke up was the cold. He tried to look around but felt that a searing pain shot through his back at a single movement of his neck. He tried to sit up but found the same sensation engulfing his entire body. A disembodied voice floated down from above him, telling him to rest. He recognised the voice but could not identify it until the face of Melisandre entered his field of vision. "Jon. Can you hear me? If you can hear and understand me blink now." Jon blinked. "Jon. Do you remember what happened in the courtyard? Blink once for yes, twice for no." Blink. "Good. You're probably wondering why you are here. With me, of all people. But right now you should rest. I'll fill you in when you wake."

But when Jon awoke, he was alone. Foolishly, he opened his mouth to call Melisandre's name. The pain allowed only a shriek to escape Jon's lips. Of course, the shriek served its purpose and Melisandre rushed in, red cloaks trailing.  
"Jon! Oh Jon, why did you try to talk? I'd just gone to get a drink..." She sighed and put her face in her hands. "I suppose I must tell you now. Are you ready? Good. After the attempt on your life by Bowen Marsh and his comrades, a riot broke out over your broken body. The wildlings, assuming you were dead, attacked your assassins. All those who were involved were slaughtered by the enraged wildlings. By the time I ran out there, your body was at the bottom of a large pile of corpses. Thank goodness none of your internal organs were punctured, or you'd have been food for crows. By the time I reached you, you were barely breathing and your wounds were bleeding badly. 

I brought you inside and patched you up as best I could. I was worried that someone would finish you off whilst I wasn't in the room, and so I stayed with you always until you were stable enough to travel. At that point I took you and some people I knew I could trust here, the Nightfort. Nobody knows that you came this way except Wun Wun, who fled after the riot and whom we saw a few miles away from here. 

I know that that was a lot to take on so I'll leave you now." And with that, she left. 

Over the next few days, weeks or months, Jon couldn't tell which, he slowly began regaining use of his limbs. The fourth knife had entered his thigh and left him with a slight limp on his right leg. This proved a minor hindrance when re-learning the art of sword fighting but other than that, he learnt fast. The two people Melisandre had brought with them were called Stannley Fulmer, a Nights Watchman, and a wildling named Gyle. Both had been feeding information to Melisandre from their respective camps before the riot. At which point, they had cared for Jon. At the Nightfort, they were the ones who re-trained Jon in combat. 

And so it went on. Jon slept and ate in the morning, fought with Gyle and Stannley at noon, and talked with Melisandre in the afternoon and evening. This routine, while challenging and invigorating in the day, left Jon feeling slightly empty. He missed his life at the wall. The strategies, the tactics, but most of all he missed Val. He missed her laugh, he missed her smile he missed her golden hair in its braid across her shoulder. One night, after Jon had been at the Nightfort for over two months, he was thinking about Val when Melisandre came bursting through the door. "Jon get up. We're leaving. The bastards you call brothers have been spotted two miles away, near where we saw Wun Wun. Get your things and be ready to leave in ten minutes." Jon sat, bemused. He had grown to like the Nightfort. "Where are we going?" He asked. 

Melisandre looked at him. "Slaver's Bay. Meereen. The Mother of Dragons."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment letting me know what you think. Feedback is welcome.  
rbfmca


End file.
